The present invention relates to an improved mechanic's creeper of the type designed to permit a person to work while assuming a reclined position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,957 issued Feb. 18, 1986, entitled "Mechanic's Creeper" in the name of Rose discloses a mechanic's creeper with a low profile. The creeper disclosed by Rose also comprises a heavy duty frame having several support members affixed to a primary support structure that requires many welding operations in the manufacturing process. In order to realize low ground clearance Rose employs light duty casters with an angled rotation axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,769,548 issued Jul. 1, 1930, entitled "Auto Creeper" in the name of Rodin discloses a mechanic's creeper with a low profile frame. The frame disclosed by Rodin embodies a recess for mounting casters, yet construction of the frame requires welding many support members and brackets in the manufacturing process.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,568 issued Jun. 30, 1942, entitled "Creeper" in the name of Holmes also discloses a mechanic's creeper with a low profile frame having recesses for receiving casters. The creeper disclosed by Rodin also requires an excessive amount of labor to assemble the many components comprising the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,945 issued Feb. 27, 1923, entitled "Rest Or Creeper For Automobile Mechanics" in the name of Sunderland discloses a creeper with a low profile frame having contoured recesses for receiving casters. The creeper disclosed by Sunderland also requires an excessive amount of labor to assemble the many components comprising the frame.
The present invention discloses a low profile creeper having an all metal frame that overcomes the problems noted with respect to the excessive labor required during the assembly process.